Prototype Elevator
by Satohika358
Summary: Mari created a so-called "Elevator" in the Serdin Castle. Nobody ever tried it, thinking it would only cause trouble and make their lives harder. What do you think? Do you think it will be proven useful? Oneshot AmyxJin


**Author's Note: I had a really bad day, =w= but I cheered up when I wrote this story. Please Enjoy, R&R**

**Prototype Elevator**

***Jin's PoV***

Mari had installed an "Elevator" in the castle. She said it will make going up and down the castle so much easier. However, everybody seems reluctant to try it.

"Don't worry, it's made of Platinum, it won't break easily," she assured us, but it seems nobody believed her, nor tried to use it. Not until a while ago.

Amy had returned from a tiring mission, and she wanted to be up in her room in an instant.

As she walked towards the Elevator, I walked up to her and casually asked her,

"Hey Amy, how's your day?"

"Tiring. That's why I'll try Mari's new invention. It really might make our lives easier."

"Ohh, I see. Mind if I go in with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

The girls' room is in the third floor, I decided to accompany her.

It went up to the second floor fine, but when it was halfway to the third floor, the lights shut out and it abruptly stopped.

"What the..." I gasped, and Amy looked around wide-eyed.

"J-Jin? It's dark...it's so scary..." she said, panic-stricken.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm sure the power will go back soon," I said, trying to reassure her.

We waited for a few minutes, three minutes, five minutes, ten, fifteen, and twenty, who knows how long? Nothing happened. Amy was beginning to feel scared, so I went to her and stroked her hair, causing her face to turn pink.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm just here for you."

I walked around and saw a little microphone near the elevator buttons. Beside it, is a button that says "Press to turn on the microphone"

I pressed the button and said, "Mari! It's me, Jin. Me and Amy are stuck inside the Elevator. Please do something about this!" I said. Then I pressed the button again to turn in off.

Me and Amy sat, waiting for a response, and after a few minutes, we heard the Knight Master's voice, saying:

"Mari went on a mission and will be back in an hour."

I turned on the microphone again.

"Alright, we'll be waiting."

I turned to Amy, who started to form tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Amy, I will be here for you for a whole hour."

"Thanks Jin!" she said, hugging me. I felt my face turn red in an instant. Thank Samsara she didn't notice. At least, I think she didn't.

"You're so sweet," she said with her angelic smile. I couldn't help but melt when looking at her.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I'll always be here for you." I felt my heart start pumping faster, and I bet she could hear it because it was so loud and there wasn't any other sound inside this cursed elevator.

Again she thanked me, and she kissed me in the cheek. I wanted to hug her, to tell her I love her, but I don't think now is the right time.

We sat idle for 2 minutes, until she moved towards me and leaned on my shoulder.

"A-Amy..." I stuttered, and I felt my face became hotter than boiling water. I was so nervous! Amy, this beautiful diva that I could never reach was now here, right next to me. Ahh, my beloved Amy.

Suddenly, she shivered.

"It's cold..." she said, holding her arms.

Out of instinct, I pulled her next to me.

I gave her a warm hug. Her face turned crimson because of this, but when I tried to move away and apologize for what I did, she stopped me.

"This is all that I needed, Jin. Thanks for giving me a warm embrace," she said, and she rested her head on my chest.

"Ohh?" She began. I thought she realized why my heart was beating so fast. "Jin, so you're scared too?"

"I do-wait, what? No Amy, I'm not scared!"

"Really?" Amy teased.

"I can't protect you if I'm scared myself."

"You have a point, my Knight-in-shining-Armor."

She said, and laid her head in my chest again.

"Do you really promise that you'll always be her for me?" she asked me.

"Yes I will. They have to go through me first if they want to hurt you."

"Thanks Jin. You're really sweet."

We waited for a few more minutes. Amy got bored, so she started asking me questions.

"Hey Jin. If I had to leave the Grand Chase to serve the gods again, would you guys miss me?"

"Yes, of course..." I said, beginning to think of what to say.

"And everyone will surely miss you. Even if Elesis always calls you 'Pumpkin Head' and she won't show that she cares, she actually does...and..." I took a deep breath "If you go away, I'll go with you." I said.

"Thanks Jin. You're tough on the outside, but you're sweeter on the inside. That's I like about yo-" she gasped and covered her mouth, realizing that she had slipped.

"I meant...I...well...you know that...I..." she tried to say something, but she couldn't. I reassured her.

"It's alright. No need to worry."

"Jin..."

I saw her shiver again, so I pulled her close, and I kissed her forehead. Then I gathered all my courage to tell her.

"I love you, Amy..."

I saw her face turn into deep red crimson.

"Jin...I love you too..."

We looked at each other, and exchanged sincere looks.

Right on cue, the lights turned on and the Elevator started moving again.

The Elevator opened and Mari walked in.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." she said. And then she looked around and said.

"All the girls were squealing like fangirls and the guys kept laughing and exchanging thumbs ups,"

'Why would they laugh at us? It isn't funny to get stuck inside And Elevator!' I thought, but before I could ask why, Mari pointed to the microphone that I forgot to turn off.

.~~~.

**Author's Note: Well? How do you guys like it? Please R&R, I wanna know your opinions, since I'm not so good when it comes to romance fics =3**


End file.
